


Wild Honey

by Lilys_vibes



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: A lot of references to a lot of 1960s musicans, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, and occasionally other 60s celebrities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_vibes/pseuds/Lilys_vibes
Summary: A High school au set in modern day where Peter and Davy are already in a relationship and micky is pining over Mike. They go to a birthday party on the last day of school and some very interesting events occur.





	1. Last Day Of School

Davy awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. His alarm wasn’t supposed to go off for another ten minutes; he picked up without checking who was calling, who would even call this early...except-  
“Good morning starshine!” Came Peter’s singsongy voice.  
“Peter, darling, why are you calling me so early.” Davy groaned.  
“Come on, it’s the last day of junior year, and I don’t want you to be late.”  
“Well I’m up now aren’t I?”  
“Ok then get ready, Mike’s gonna pick you up last since you live the closest to school. Ok, can’t talk now goodbye.” Peter rushed. 

Mike has only recently gotten a car but had his license for a little while, and Davy certainly trusted him behind the wheel more than Micky. He got up threw on the first outfit he could pick out and went into the bathroom to do his normal routine: stretch, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and apply deodorant. He really didn’t put as much effort into his appearance as people thought he did; he was ‘blessed with the gift of natural beauty’,as Peter would put it. 

Because Peter woke him so early, Davy had enough time for a real breakfast instead of just a few sips of Peter’s tea like usual. He poured himself a nice bowl of corn flakes, yeah it was sort of bland but it’s what Davy had grown up on and it made him nostalgic.  
“You’re up early.” Davy’s father said upon walking into the kitchen.  
“Peter called ten minutes too early.” Davy responded smiling a little.  
“I like that boy, he’s got a solid head on his shoulders. You should ask him out.” He joked  
“Ha ha” Davy remarked sarcastically with a mouthful of cereal  
Mr. Jones knew about Davy and Peter’s relationship ever since Davy had come out to him a few months earlier. He was more accepting and encouraging than Davy had expected, but to be fair they had never really talked about it before.  
After a few minutes of silent eating Davy’s phone chimed and he saw a message from Micky. 

“Get in loser we’re going to school”

Davy put his cereal bowl in the sink and said goodbye to his father before walking out the door. 

He ambled over to Mike’s used ‘65 Plymouth Fury which was bright red, he wondered how Mike was able to get such an old car in such good condition. Apparently someone was selling it for ‘dirt cheap for a model that’s held up so well.’ according to Mike. 

He hopped in the back and sat next to Peter who gave him a little peck on the lips as to say ‘good morning’.

“Gay!” Micky shouted at them.  
“Listen to the Dolenz kid over there.” Davy laughed  
“Yeah, you’re really one to talk, Micky.” Peter joked with them.  
Peter handed his coffee cup filled with whatever tea he made that morning to Davy who took a sip. He let it linger a little before swallowing it so he could get a good feel of the flavor. 

“Mint?” He guessed. It was a tradition they did every day where Davy had to guess the flavor of tea Peter made. “Nice” Peter nodded. Davy handed the cup back to Peter who took a sip. 

“If y’all are done swapping spit back there, we’re here.” Mike pulled into a parking spot that was pretty far from the entrance to the school. “Can’t we be a little closer, Mike, I don’t wanna walk that far this early.” Micky complained flashing puppy dog eyes at Mike. “Sorry Mick, there’s a nice shady tree right here and I don’t want Valleri to overheat.” Mike responded. Micky sighed “fine.”

They were headed for the cafeteria when Davy spoke up “Peter, will you come to my locker with me?”  
“Sure” he smiled  
“Pete, you are so whipped.” Micky chimed in again. Peter rolled his eyes and followed Davy to his locker. 

Peter watched Davy as he put the code in his lock and opened the door to his locker.  
“Why do you even need to come here today. Our school is weird and we do finals before the last day, remember? We probably won’t do anything in any of our classes today, except for gym maybe because Mr. Walker is a little bitch who won’t give us a break.”  
“Because, Peter, I need to be prepared or I’ll drive myself crazy thinking the teachers are gonna spring work on us because it is still a school day.”  
“Yeah, I guess your right.”  
“I always am.” Davy smiled and strolled away, Peter right behind him. 

Just then the homeroom bell rang and the two parted ways.  
~~~~~~

Micky was the first to arrive in homeroom. He always got there before the bell rang. He was never really sure why he did it, maybe it was something about watching the tired faces as they trudged in and the frantic finishing of homework that wasn’t completed the night before. Although he really could care less about the other classes; he would often arrive late purposefully so he could make a big entrance. 

“Hey Mrs. Gomez” Micky beamed  
“Good morning Micky.” She replied. Micky took his assigned seat by the entrance of the classroom. The bell rang and the slow trickle of students into the classroom began. 

Micky looked out the classroom door watching the other students walk by. Then he saw a familiar face. It was Mike who also spotted Micky and stuck his tongue out at him. He did it a lot, especially when he made a joke, and it always got a laugh out of Micky. About ten minutes later the bell rang again and everyone headed off to first period. 

Micky has Spanish class first, this was one of the classes he would arrive late to. He waited outside the class talking to Steve, one of Peter’s good friends. About a minute or so later the bell for class to start rang and Micky strolled in. 

“Hola Señora, buenos días!” Micky beamed  
“Late on the last day, Señor Dolenz?That’s unlike you.” The teacher joked.  
“I guess we’re not as close friends as I thought we were then, Señora. It may come as a shock to you, but I can be quite the trouble maker y’know.” Micky sat down in his seat as the teacher took attendance. She never marked Micky late despite him being late to class almost every day.  
~~~~~~

Mike’s first period class was chemistry. He wasn’t a particularly huge fan of the class, but Davy was in it so they’d often talk to each other instead of working. They could be quiet enough that they wouldn’t get caught. 

Mike sat in his usual seat next to Davy who was laughing quietly at his phone.  
“Who’re you texting?” Mike asked  
“Peter” Davy said not looking away from his phone and still smiling.  
Mike was not surprised “Well you better quit it before you get in trouble.”  
“Ok Dad.” Davy clicked off his phone and slipped it in his pocket.  
~~~~~~

History was Peter’s favorite class, he took the AP course because of how well he did in that class. Although he was sort of glad it was the last day so he wouldn’t have to deal with his classmates badgering him for the homework anymore. 

He shot a quick text to Davy, and was starting to space out when he heard someone call his name.  
“Ay, Pete!” Came the loud whisper. Peter turned around to see it was his buddy Steve. “What do you want Stills?”  
“Tell your boyfriend I said ‘hi.’”  
“Not funny!” Peter retorted  
“Calm down Tork, it was just a joke”  
“Whatever, how’s everything with you guys?”  
“Bruce Palmer got suspended again a few weeks ago.”  
“Weed?”  
“Weed.”  
“Yikes, sorry, man.”  
“Shit happens.” Steve shrugged.  
~~~~~~

All four boys finally reunited again at lunch. They sat at their usual table at the edge of the cafeteria right by the door. Mike had a hamburger he bought, it was terrible, but he got it every day anyway. Micky had a thermos of leftover pasta. Davy had bought a salad, and Peter brought a container of brown rice. 

“Ok, so the funniest thing happened in Spanish today-“ Micky began  
“Who was it this time you, John, or Zal?” Mike interrupted. 

Micky Dolenz, John Lennon, and Zal Yanovsky were known as the holy trinity around school because they were always doing funny things, making jokes, or distracting the teacher in class. Most people thought it was like having a little break whenever you had one of them in your class. And when you had all three, like in Micky’s Spanish class, you never got much done. They weren’t all close friends, but they got along well and could bounce jokes off each other like crazy. 

“Well, it was sort of all of us. Ok, so, it all started when I was pulling at my hair, and John was all like ‘I don’t know what you think that’s gonna do, your hair’s bout as straight as you are.’” Micky already started laughing uncontrollably before continuing “And then Zal said-“  
“Hold that thought Mick, I forgot the ketchup.” Mike got up and walked toward the front of the cafeteria. 

Micky watched him walk away not realizing the dreamy look in his eyes.  
“Quit staring at Mike’s ass.” Peter said with a a mouthful of rice.  
“I was not staring at his ass!” Micky protested.  
“Regardless, you’ve got it bad for him, and you know it. It’s really obvious actually, Mike must be seriously oblivious to not have noticed by now. ” Davy chortled “You should just tell him.”  
“You know I can’t do that. We don’t even know if he’s into guys.”  
“Only one way to find out.” added Peter “worked for me.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you and Davy are the happiest couple on the face of the Earth, I know.” Micky mumbled. 

Mike sat back down, and started to smear the ketchup on his burger with a knife. 

Then the table was approached by Carl Wilson. “Hey Carl, what’s happening.” Mike greeted. “Hey guys, Dennis and I are throwing a surprise party for Brian’s birthday tonight. Our parents are gonna be out of town, so they left us some money. Do you think you guys could be there?” He asked.  
“For sure! Sounds like fun.” Peter bubbled “Where has Brain been anyway? Feels like I haven’t seen him in forever?”  
Carl shot a confused look “He graduated last month.”

The three other boys proceeded to bury Peter’s face in his own hands as they always did when Peter did something really stupid. It made Carl laugh “Ok, so I can count on you guys coming tonight? It would really mean a lot to Brian if you were there.”  
They exchanged quick glances between themselves to confirm and Mike spoke up “Yeah we’ll be there.”

They had an odd way of communicating. They’d been friends so long that a simple look could substitute for a few sentences. Like when Micky was gonna say something that may not have been appropriate at the Nesmith’s dinner table when Mike invited them all to his house, and he shut him down with a stare that could have froze hell. 

“Thanks guys, the party starts at 8.” Carl walked away to another table to ask them about the party. 

“Did you hear that. It would mean a lot to Brian Wilson if we were at his party.” Micky exclaimed. “He’s like, one of the coolest guys at school, he’s friends with Paul McCartney.”  
“Don’t get too excited, Carl’s a nice guy he probably told everyone that.” Mike explained.  
“Still, we were invited.” Micky reassured  
“Yeah, don’t ruin the fun Dad!” Davy joked.  
~~~~~~

At the end of the day they all piled back into Mike’s car backpacks full of old books they wouldn’t need anymore.  
“Gentlemen, we are officially seniors now.” Micky exclaimed.  
“Feels good.” Peter replied.  
“What are you guys gonna wear to the party tonight?” Davy asked  
“Probably this.” Mike answered  
“Boo, no fun!” Micky jabbed his arm  
“I was thinking maybe my rainbow tie die shirt, y’know to remind people that I’m gay, and my denim jacket., y’know the one with all the patches. ” Micky responded staring out the window. 

Mike pulled up to Davy’s house “ I’ll be back here at 10 minuets to 8 to pick you up for the party, so be ready.”  
“Don’t worry I will be.” Davy started to climb out of the car and was tugged back in by the hand he had been holding the whole ride. Peter kissed him goodbye and pressed their foreheads together, something that Davy loved. He walked away smiling and Peter shot him a wink. 

Davy walked inside his house still sporting an unusually large grin which prompted an odd look from one of his sisters. He rolled his lips in attempt to hide it, but it was to no avail. So, he just turned away and walked to his room allowing his smile to slowly spread back across his face.  
~~~~~~

“Hey Ma, d’you think I could go to this party tonight? It’s for a friend’s birthday.”  
Mike asked his mother.  
“Which friend?” she questioned  
“Brian Wilson, he’s a good guy I promise. He was valedictorian.”  
“Alright then, is Micky going?”  
“Yeah”  
“Ok, have fun, but don’t be back too late. I’m trusting you, Michael.” she warned  
“Thanks Ma.” he beamed back at her.  
~~~~~~

Micky was finishing up styling his hair when Mike called to tell him he was outside. Micky quickly pushed a few curls to the side trying to form a sort of side part in his dense head of hair and ran downstairs to meet Mike. 

“Is that your boyfriend’s car outside.” Micky’s sister laughed  
“Shut up, Coco! We’re just friends.”  
“If you say so.” she gave in.  
~~~~~~

“You ought to cut that mop of hair, boy.” Peter’s father called out to him as he was about to leave. 

“I like it like this.” Peter said shaking his head to push his bangs back. “And so does Davy.” he muttered walking out the door.

Peter stood outside waiting for Mike’s car to pull up. Finally he saw Mike’s bright red car make its way down the street. 

“You said you’d be here at 7:45.” Peter complained  
“I would have been, but Micky insisted that we stop at the gas station so he could get more rolling papers.” Mike explained  
Micky leaned over Mike to yell to Peter through the driver’s side window, “In my defense, I was almost out and I heard Cass is gonna be there. She always has the best frodis.”

“Well you’re not wrong about that.” Peter climbed into the back of the car and closed the door.  
~~~~~~

Davy observes himself in his bathroom mirror. He quickly combed his hair and tucked just a little bit of his t-shirt into his jeans before checking his phone and saw he had received a text from Micky three minutes ago. 

“In your driveway now”

And another one from one minute ago that read. 

“Hurry up or I’m coming in to flirt with your dad”

Davy chuckled to himself and ran out to avoid Micky’s rain of terror on his house. He always did something stupid whenever he came over. The last time he was there he nearly fell down the stairs trying to slide down the railing. 

Davy got in the car and closed the door.  
“Alright then, let’s go.”  
“Seatbelt, Davy.” Mike called to him from the driver’s seat.  
“Ok, sorry dad.” He sarcastically replied. 

“Hey is it cool if I put in this new mixtape John gave me?” Micky waved the cd case in the air.  
“Which John?” Mike asked  
“Lennon”  
“Yeah sure”

“Why do people still call them mixtapes anyway? We either use cds or download the files onto our phones now.” Peter wondered.  
“I don’t know Pete it’s just what everyone’s always done.” Micky replied slipping the cd in and turning the volume up, “now shut up I heard this one’s supposed to be good, a sort of ballad I think.”

Their school was known for being filled with young, talented, aspiring musicians. They all listened to each other’s music, and barely anything of what was on the actual radio. They all liked it though, it was like their own little world of music growing right before them. 

The music engrossed them and they basked in it as the breeze of the first summer night danced in their hair. They enjoyed the peaceful moment preparing for the exciting night ahead of them


	2. Surprise!

Mike parked around the corner from the Wilson’s house so there weren’t a suspicious amount of cars on their street and Brian wouldn’t suspect anything. 

They walked in and were immediately greeted by Dennis “Hey guys, glad you could make it. The keg’s our back, but I wouldn’t get too wasted just yet Brian should be back in about fifteen.”  
“Groovy, thanks, man.” Micky grinned. 

The music was pretty low and people were just talking sort of quietly amongst each other waiting anxiously for the guest of honor to arrive. 

“Peter?” Came a familiar voice  
Peter turned around to see his friend Janis taking to another girl.  
“Peter Tork? Haven’t seen you in, like, forever. How are you, man?” Janis hugged him.  
“I’m great! How about you?”  
“Can’t complain, y’know.” she replied “hey have you met my friend Grace.” she gestured to the girl she had been previously talking to.  
“I don’t think so. Hey, I’m Peter.” he turned towards her to shake her hand and she smiled at him. “Nice to meet you.” Grace turned back to Janis “I’m gonna get another drink, be right back.” Then she mouthed something to Janis that Peter couldn’t see. “Hey, I think she likes you.” Janis smirked.  
“Well maybe she should talk to my boyfriend, Davy. They already have something in common.” Peter told her. 

What Peter didn’t know is that Davy had been standing not too far behind them and had heard the whole conversation. He smiled to himself when he heard Peter’s response.  
~~~~~~

Micky was in the back with Mike who was getting a drink from the keg. Mike was the only one of the group who really drank. Peter and Davy really had no interest in it, and Peter preferred to get high instead of drunk anyway. Micky drank a little, but believed he had more of a refined taste and didn’t really like the taste of beer. 

They had all hung out for a little while when Carl called out from the front of the room “He’s back! Everyone inside and get down.” He dimmed the lights as everyone crouched down where they stood. “Denny, lock the door.” Carl whispered loudly. Dennis quickly jumped up and locked the front door. 

Brian unlocked the door and was about to walk in with his girlfriend, Marilyn when-  
“Surprise!” Everyone jumped up and shouted, and the lights went back up to their normal brightness again. 

It certainly shocked Brian who jumped back a little before joining everyone in laughter. 

Brian was going around greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. He slowly made his way to where Micky, Mike, Peter, and Davy were hanging out. 

“Thanks for coming you guys, I really appreciate it. I actually think your music is pretty great, and I wish more people would give it a chance.”  
“Hey, no problem. Wait, you... like our music?” Micky said kind of puzzled.  
“Oh, for sure!” Brian nodded “I’m gonna go say hi to some more people now, but it was great seeing you guys.”

“See, I knew it wasn’t just Carl being nice. He’s actually happy we’re here, and he likes our music!” Micky gushed.  
“Yeah, maybe he’ll want to play some of our songs later!” Davy added excitedly. 

Mike really didn’t want to get his hopes up. He was so afraid of failure that he almost ignored any sign that they were maybe on the road to success. Of course he still took every gig they were offered around town, and took advantage of any opportunity to find new material for a song, but he still had his doubts.  
~~~~~~

Later on, Peter was talking to Steve Stills again when he went to reach in his pocket to check the time on his phone. He had a mini heart attack when he felt it wasn’t there. 

Steve notices the panic on his face, “what’s wrong, bad trip?” he joked  
“Worse” Peter began “I lost my phone.”

“Oh, shit man. Do you want any help looking for it” Steve sounded almost as worried as Peter.  
“No thanks, man. Maybe Davy’s seen it.” 

Peter ran inside to find Davy laughing at something his friend Sally said.  
“Davy, have you seen my phone.”  
“No, where do you remember having it last?” Davy questioned  
“Well, I thought I had it when I was talking to Steve outside, but the last time I saw it I was in here.” Peter rushed sounding worried. This alerted Davy who knew his boyfriend was usually very easygoing. This meant he was either high or he’s actually worried something is gonna happen to his phone for whatever reason.  
“Alright, deep breaths” Davy started to take deep breaths with him “You go back outside and look there, and I’ll search in here.”

Peter nodded taking deep breaths like Davy had instructed and walked back outside. The truth was Peter didn’t want to lose his phone because he hadn’t backed up the song he was currently writing for Davy. He wanted it to be his six month anniversary gift to him which, would be coming up in the next month. 

Davy though for a minute about how to go about finding Peter’s phone. He decided to call it. It was pretty loud so he might not be able to hear it, but there was so many people someone probably would. 

He pressed his phone to his ear for a few seconds to make sure it was ringing before starting to walk around listening for the ringtone. 

“Someone’s phone is ringing!” Shouted Brian’s friend Al who was holding up a phone with a case Davy recognized to be Peter’s. Davy ended his call and walked over and got the phone from Al. It was then that a notification popped up for the missed call and Davy saw what his contact in Peter’s phone was for the first time. 

“loml”

‘Love of my life’ Davy thought to himself. He was overcome with a warm feeling in his heart. ‘He’s so good to me. What could I have ever done to deserve someone who treats me as well as he does.’ He wondered as a blush formed on his cheeks. 

He looked up from the phone just as Peter walked back inside still looking very worried. Davy went right to him, handed him the phone, and swung his arms around Peter’s neck pulling him into a tight embrace. The taller man wrapped his arms around Davy’s waist accepting the hug. 

“Aww, you love me.” Peter joked.  
“I do.” Davy pulled away just enough so he could meet his boyfriend’s gaze.  
“I love you, Peter.”  
Peter’s face softened “I- I love you too, David.” He pressed their foreheads together again and they stayed like that for a few minutes taking in all that had happened. 

Davy’s sincerity had surprised Peter. They had never actually said it to each other before, so this was a big step for them. 

After they finally broke apart Peter took a seat at the edge of the living room couch and Davy took a seat on Peter’s lap.  
Then Steve Stills took his phone out to get a group picture of everyone on the couch. 

This included: himself, Cass Elliot, both John Sebastian and John Lennon, Ronnie Spector , and, of course, Peter and Davy. 

Later that night Davy saw that Steve posted it, among other photos from the ongoing party, on Instagram, and Davy took a screenshot of it wanting to specifically save how he and Peter looked together with him on Peter’s lap. 

That was the calm before the storm.  
~~~~~~

Dennis and Mike we’re getting really excited as Dennis broke out his parents Vodka preparing shots for him and Mike. 

Mike was only a little tipsy, he was able to hold his alcohol pretty well, but his judgment was definitely clouded. 

Micky was watching this all unfold off to the side with Zal. Dennis took a shot and handed Mike his, both boys were laughing, but neither were prepared for what was going to happen. 

Mike took the shot quickly, he shouted happily, and reached out grabbing Micky by the collar, pulling his best friend towards him, and smashed their lips together. 

After Mike let go of him Micky took a few steps back, his face growing increasingly red. There were a few cheers and some shocked faces, but it didn’t phase Mike who was aware of what he had done, as of right now, but continued laughing with Dennis as if nothing serious happened. You know, like as if he hadn’t just kissed his best friend. 

Micky wipes the taste of alcohol from his lips, and walked outside for fresh air to try and comprehend what had happened. 

He needed time to think about it. Had Mike really meant anything by it? ‘No’ he told himself, ‘he was just drunk and in the moment. He probably already forgot it happened. Maybe he confused me for some chick.’ 

But how could he, Micky was his best friend and he’d recognize him anywhere, even if he was drunk. Micky was too afraid to admit it to himself because he knew Mike would be back to his usual self in the morning, a person Micky was absolutely sure was straight. 

He contemplated lightning a joint, but ultimately decided not to because he’d probably have to drive them all home given Mike’s state of drunkenness. 

Micky remembered the song he played in the car, “Let it Be”, he realized that was probably the best thing for him to do. Forget it ever happened, no matter how much ignoring it hurt him. 

He was soon approached by Peter and Davy who asked if anything was wrong. Micky lied and said everything was fine, and Davy suggested they get going. It was getting late, and Micky thought sleep would be the best thing for him so he agreed. 

They went inside to retrieve Mike, and after saying goodbye and thank you to Brian, Dennis, and Carl they walked to Mike’s car. 

Mike headed for the driver’s seat, and Micky quickly stopped him. “ No. No way you’re driving.” Micky insisted  
“It’s fine Mick, I’m not that drunk” Mike protested. Micky would beg to differ, and he pushed Mike into the passenger’s seat on the other side of himself. 

Micky dropped off Davy first, then Peter, and then he arrived at Mike’s House. He helped his tired friend get inside quietly enough that his mom wouldn’t suspect he was drunk. 

Micky didn’t live too far from Mike’s house, so he had no problem with walking home. All he wanted was to sleep and forget about what had happened that night, but he almost didn’t realize as he was drifting off to sleep a tear rolled down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon :)


	3. Let it be

Micky woke up feeling groggy from the previous night, and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. His sister, Coco, was already sitting at the table looking at her phone. 

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty.” She beamed sarcastically “it’s 11:30, don’t you think it’s a little late for cereal.”   
Micky ignored her and continued pouring the cereal into his bowl, and she went back to whatever she was doing on her phone. 

Micky sat down at the table across from Coco and began eating. All of the sudden her jaw dropped and she looked up at Micky, back down to her phone, and back up at Micky again. 

A small sly smile grew on her face “You and Mike are just friends, huh?”  
Micky’s eyes snapped up from his cereal. “What?” Micky tried to hide the panic in his voice, he had totally forgot about the kiss until now. 

Coco turned her phone around to show Micky someone’s Snapchat story from the night before of Mike taking the shot and, of course, what followed immediately after. 

Micky felt his face go white “who posted that?” there was now a definite tinge of shock and embarrassment in his voice.   
Coco turned her phone back around “Uh... Mick Jagger- Wait, why didn’t you tell me he was gonna be there?” She snapped   
“You weren’t invi- That’s not the point!” Micky barked back at her. “Now everyone’s gonna know.”

“Isn’t this a good thing?” Coco interjected, “ I thought you liked him.”  
Micky stood up “He was drunk, He didn’t know what he was doing! I thought he’d probably forget, but even if he doesn’t see it on here someone will definitely say something to him! This could ruin our friendship!” He immediately stormed out and ran back up to his bedroom.   
~~~~~~

Mike didn’t need to see the story; he didn’t forget what happened. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but he probably wouldn’t have done it had he been sober. He was lost in the moment, the music, and the sound of people’s talking and laughter. 

He didn’t know how Micky felt about it, and he was too afraid to ask. ‘Maybe he’ll say something.’ Mike reasoned with himself, ‘Micky’s very vocal about his feelings, and he’s not afraid of confrontation, at least not when he’s the one doing the confronting. And if he doesn’t say anything, then I guess he’s... just not interested.’ 

The thought caused his heart to drop ten feet. He hadn’t any inkling that Micky did feel the same way, but it was one of the things he actually had hope for. 

He had only figured out his feelings for Micky recently. It’s what caused him to realize he was bisexual. He was proud, but not yet ready to come out yet. Although, he may have just outed himself at the party last night. 

He didn’t want to keep thinking about it. It was making his pounding headache worse so, he took a few pain killers and tried to distract himself by working on a melody for a song he was writing.   
~~~~~~

Micky was laying in his bed with tears flowing slowly and silently down his face. He heard his dog, whimper from across the room. Micky looked over to the dog who was looking back at him before waddling over and leaping onto Micky’s bed. 

The dog moved closer to Micky urging him to pet her. Micky did, smiling just a little as he remembered hearing about how dogs could pick up vibes from people. This dog could obviously tell Micky was upset, and was trying to make him feel better. 

Micky wipes his eyes and continued to pet the dog who was now wagging her tail,“Thanks, Mija.” Some people thought Mijacogeo might be a weird name for a dog, but Micky thought it suited his weird family. It was also a combination of his family’s names: Micky, Janelle, Coco, and George, and he liked it a lot because it reminded him of them.

He was feeling a lot better, but knew he still would have to face the reality of the problem. His friendship with Mike may not be as ruined as he thought, but he didn’t know how they would come back from this, especially if they both acknowledged it. 

Micky decided not to say anything. He was positive it was an accident and Mike didn’t mean anything by it so, he would pretend it didn’t happen to avoid any awkwardness between them. 

He imagined Mike would do the same, but that bothered him too because if he didn’t acknowledge it that would mean that it really was a mistake. Which Micky knew, but deep inside, as much as he refused to admit it to himself, he hoped that it wasn’t.   
~~~~~~

Davy sat with his jaw practically on the floor as the video continued looping. He closed Snapchat and went right to his text conversation with Peter. 

D: HAVE YOU SEEN THE VIDEO?!?!  
D: OF MICKY AND MIKE?!?!  
P: just saw it  
P: what the hell is going on?  
D: I don’t know.   
P: do you think we should say something?  
D: it’s probably best to not get involved  
D: just let them deal w/ it and avoid the drama. They’ll probably just make us pick sides.   
P: yeah, you’re right   
D: I always am ;)  
P: lmao but fr do you think anything will happen?  
D: idc what happens as long as we’re all still friends   
P: yeah  
~~~~~~

“The details of what we do privately is none of your business!” Davy snapped  
“All I want to know is have you done ‘it’?” Micky pressed.   
“Well...not exactly.”   
“What’s ‘exactly’ mean?” Mike joined in.   
Peter and Davy exchanged embarrassed glances. “I guess it means what it sounds like it means.”, Peter laughed a little and looked to Davy who looked to the floor when his face started turning pink. 

“Ugh, I don’t wanna think about this   
anymore.” Mike grimaced. “Can we please change the subject?” 

They all laughed and Micky was going to lean on Mike, as he did when he was laughing really hard, but he stopped himself. 

Micky was able to be somewhat flirty towards Mike before, but now he was afraid it would seem like he was coming on to him. They both silently knew the other was aware of what happened, but they were also silently hoping the other one would be the one to bring it up, if it even had to be brought up at all. 

Mike was just happy they could still hang out, and everything was normal. He was worried Micky would get cold or distant towards him. After all, it was Mike who subjected Micky to the kiss with no warning. Not to mention this all happened while he was somewhat drunk. 

Mike got up from where he was sitting and picked up his guitar, “C’mon guys I’ve got this new song I wanna bounce off you guys. I think it’s gonna be a really good one.”   
Micky looked at Mike’s lyrics and read the tile of the song out loud, “Mary, Mary”

Micky’s heart sank a little. ‘Great, a song about a girl.’ he thought to himself. That answered the question of if the kiss was genuine, in Micky’s eyes. 

It was really a groovy song, but every time Micky sang those lyrics he couldn’t stop thinking about who Mike’s “Mary” could be. They were going to run through it again so, Micky took a deep breath and remembered what he had told himself to do, “let it be”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one’s sorta short, just setting up for chapter 4 which will be a lot longer.


	4. Pavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy and Peter’s 6 month anniversary is coming up, and the guys have a recording session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school was really kickin my ass for a while, but it’s summer so i’ll hopefully update this more often. also, it’s probably a little late in the game to mention this but, I e pretty much jumbled up all of the ages of the celebrity characters so that’s why they’re all in school together, and I also totally pulled some of the friendships out of my ass. I have no idea if some of these people even knew each other lmao.   
> enjoy! :)

Some time had passed, and now it was a week before July 9, Peter and Davy’s six month anniversary. 

Davy was really stressed because he hadn’t gotten Peter anything yet. It’s not that he forgot, he just couldn’t think of anything. Whatever he was going to get him, he wanted it to be nice, really nice. Peter wasn’t exactly a very materialistic person, but Davy wanted him to have something tangible that could remind Peter of him. 

Davy asked Micky to go to the mall with him so he could hopefully find something there. They were walking around a vintage t-shirt store when Micky spoke up. 

“I just realized you two don’t have a name.”  
“What?” Davy looked at him in confusion  
“Y’know, your ‘ship’ name” Micky used air quotes “that’s, like, a combination of both of your names.”  
“Micky, I don’t think we-“  
“Pavy!” Micky interrupted. 

Davy started to laugh uncontrollably, “I don’t like that at all.” This response made Micky burst into laughter as well. 

“Hey” Micky started and the mood immediately shifted “Can I ask you something personal?”  
Davy thought he had meant personal to him and was ready for Micky to ask him about the kiss “go for it.”

“So, you and Peter really haven’t done it yet?”  
“Woah! wasn’t expecting that...No, we really haven’t.”  
“Really?” Micky said genuinely shocked 

“Well, yeah. Why are you so surprised?”

“I mean, it’s been, like six months now, and almost everyone our age are a bunch of horn dogs.” he joked. 

“I know, but it would be both of our first times, and you know how Peter is, he’s sensitive.” Davy smiled to himself while playing with the hem of the sleeve of the t-shirt he was looking at, then looked back up at Micky.

“We’ve actually talked about it before, and he says he’s just not ready yet.”

“But, you said you’ve done other stuff before.”

“I know, but we’re just not ready to go all the way, y’know?”

“I guess.” 

“Is there any reason why you’re asking?” Davy hinted.  
“I don’t know, I was just curious...Wait, that sounds weird- I didn’t mean it to sound weird.” Micky started laughing and Davy joined in. 

“I think I get what you’re saying, don’t worry. There’s nothing here Peter would want, let’s just get out of here.” They walked out of the store and continued walking when Davy saw something in the corner of his eye. 

“That’s it!” Davy pointed to a picture of a watch in one of the store windows.  
“A watch?” Micky scoffed  
“Yeah, why not? It’s a pretty traditional gift to get for a boyfriend, and it doesn’t look too expensive. Maybe I can get it engraved.”

The watch was wooden, and had a natural earthy look that Davy thought would be perfect for Peter. 

“Slow down! Davy, you do not have enough money for the watch and an engraving.” But it was too late, Davy was already heading into the jewelry store. 

Davy picked up the box with the wooden watch he had seen in the window, and grimaced as slowly looked for the price.  
He let out a breath of relief, “Just under my budget.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?” an employee asked.  
“I think I’ll take this one” Davy said cheerfully, “ is there any way I could get it engraved?”  
“Yes, come with me.” She took him to the glass counter in the front of the store.  
“What would you like it to say?”  
“To my sunny boyfriend. Love, Davy”  
Micky fake gagged at the cute message, and Davy elbowed him. 

“That’s gonna be an extra 30, is that ok?” the employee asked. He chewed his lip as he thought, it was definitely over budget, but Davy’s mind was made up.

Micky, however, made a sour face when he heard the ridiculous pricing, and looked to Davy as if to say that it was a bad deal, but he didn’t notice. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Davy finally respond and handed her his credit card. It was only ‘for important things’, according to his father, but ‘this is important’ Davy thought. So, he paid, got the watch back, and they were finally able to get out of the crowded mall.  
~~~~~~

Micky proudly walked into Mike’s basement, where they were going to record, sporting a sweatshirt for their high school’s baseball team. 

“Where’d you get that. I know you are definitely not on the baseball team.” Mike commented side eyeing him.  
“What’s that supposed to mean!” Micky shot back at him.  
“Cool it man, all I’m saying is I would have known if you were on the team because you’d have practices and games and all that, besides you’d probably complain that you were tired more than you already do.”

“Well, it is no matter how I acquired this article of clothing.” Micky said using his “intellectual voice”, as he would phrase it. Mike rolled his eyes trying to hide a smile. “But if you must know” he continued “ I may have ran into a certain someone, who shall remain nameless. Who, along with the sweatshirt, gave me this.” Micky pulled the collar of the sweatshirt down a little revealing a purple mark on his neck. 

Micky’s bandmates weren’t surprised, although he had never been in a formal relationship for over a few weeks, he was known to fool around a bit. 

It reminded Davy about what Micky had asked him a few days earlier at the mall. Was Micky a virgin? Why did he care if Davy and Peter had done it before? Were these two questions even correlated with each other? These were all thoughts that went through Davy’s mind, but he didn’t want to prod, so he kept those questions to himself. 

Mike, on the other hand, wished he could prod. It was the unsettled feeling he got whenever Micky talked about the guys he had “ran into” that made him realize his feelings for Micky. Ever since he admitted his feelings to himself he would withdraw from the conversation whenever this topic came up. 

“Is this someone new? You’ve never mentioned a boy toy from the baseball team before.” Peter asked  
“Yeah, he’s not exactly out yet, so that’s why I’m not saying who it is.” Micky was sure they would understand the importance of choosing when you want to come out, and would respect his decision not to say the name of the guy he had been with.

“He’s moving awfully fast; you’ve got a hickey already?” Davy asked mostly in a joking way but with a small hint of concern in his voice. He just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t Micky who was trying to move too quickly. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Micky winked. He picked up his drumsticks and made his way over to where his drums were set up. “C’mon guys, let’s get started. Which song are we doing first?”  
“Mary, Mary” Mike answered him. 

It was that song again, Micky just couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he sang that song. Who was Mary? More importantly, who was she to Mike?  
~~~~~~

Micky was setting his drums back up in his house for practice, which he was only allowed to do when his parents weren’t home so they could avoid all the noise, when he saw Mike’s song book in one of the cases. He couldn’t help but look at what was written in it. 

It was a lot of scribbles of ideas and lyrics which would usually be followed by a page with a fully structured song. It still was a bit messy and had some cross-outs and corrections. Micky liked that about it. He could see Mike’s train of thought and inspirations for each song; he thought the book had character. 

He looked through at all the songs he had. Some he recognized as one’s they had recorded or had been practicing, others he didn’t recognize. Maybe unfinished works, or one’s he just wasn’t ready to share yet. Then he turned to the page that had been bookmarked, “Mary, Mary” and Micky’s stomach dropped again. 

The song itself looked just as how the others did, with corrections and changes lyrics. What made it different in Micky’s eyes is that instead of cross-outs, Micky could see where Mike had used liquid paper to cover up whatever was under the name Mary. 

It was like that for every use of the word in the entire song. He had changed the name. This has somehow made Micky feel worse. Mary was probably just a pseudonym for whoever the song was really about, which meant that the song really was written about someone that Mike didn’t want them to know about. 

He closed the book, too heartbroken to continue reading. He reminded himself of what he had to do, “let it be.”

He decided to take it back to Mike, who was probably already looking for it. He walked to Mike’s house since he lived only a few blocks away. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Mike’s mother. 

“Hi Mrs. Nesmith, Mike’s notebook slipped into one of my drum cases. Can I give it back to him?”  
“Sure, Micky, he’s out back washing his car.” She smiled at him and he smiled back; he walked through the house and out through the back door to find Mike exactly where his mom said he would be. 

Micky tried his best to ignore how Mike’s soaked shirt clung to his torso, so much so that he didn’t see the slight embarrassment on Mike’s face from Micky seeing him. 

Micky awkwardly spoke up“I think you dropped your book in one of my drum cases.”  
“Oh, thanks Mick, I’ve been looking all over for that.” he took the notebook from Micky and set it on the picnic table before somewhat awkwardly going back to washing the car. 

Micky wanted to break the tension, so he took a wet sponge from the bucket with the mixture of water and soap that Mike was using to clean the car. He didn’t bother ringing it out before turning back to Mike. 

“Hey, Mike, guess who I am.” he dared playfully then proceeded to slap the sponge on his head, soaking his hair. “Yeehaw! Save the Texas Prairie Chicken.” Micky mimicked in his terrible Texan accent. 

Mike stifled a laugh trying to encourage Micky to continue, and he was successful.  
Micky walked over to the picnic table and picked the notebook up, “Well, don’t mind me, I’m just gonna write me a song in this here notebook.”

Mike was no longer holding back his laughter, which made Micky very proud of himself. Micky was going to pretend to write a song and he opened the book again. That’s when Mike’s laughing stopped. 

“Ok, Mick, I think that’s enough.” he tried to say, but Micky couldn’t hear him.  
“Hey, can I have my book back?” he tried to raise his voice, but Micky was so lost in his impression of Mike he still couldn’t hear him. 

Mike didn’t want Micky looking through his songs, and he didn’t know how else to get his attention, so he dipped his sponge in the water bucket and flung some of the soapy water at Micky who looked up from the book, and put it back on the picnic table as a wicked grin spread across his face. 

He took the sponge from where it was still sitting on top of his head, and started to chase Mike around the backyard as they tried to fling the soapy water at each other, often stopping at the bucket to reload. 

When they had finally settled down, though still panting and laughing, Micky offered to help finish washing the car, to which Mike said he could finish it himself and Micky better dry off. So, Micky went home a wet smiling mess.  
~~~~~~

Today was the day, July 9, and Peter was nervous about showing Davy his song. Although, he was probably more excited than nervous, but it was the nervousness that he seemed more focused on. He took deep breaths in order to slow his pounding heartbeat before leaving to walk to Davy’s with his guitar slung across his back. He took in the all the sights of the trees and plants on his way, there always seemed to be something about nature that really spoke to Peter. He also waved to the people he saw on the streets, whether he knew them or not. 

When he got to Davy’s house he didn’t bother knocking before walking in. The door wasn’t locked and he had been there enough times to know he was more than welcome anytime. 

“Good morning Peter, nice to see you.” Mr. Jones greeted him.  
“Hi Mr. Jones.” Peter smiled “do you know where Davy is?”  
“What? I thought you only came over to visit me.” he joked “Yeah, he’s upstairs in his room.”  
Peter laughed “thank you, sir.”

Mr. Jones was about to tell Peter to make sure he kept the bedroom door open as he ran upstairs, but he trusted Peter enough that he knew they wouldn’t do anything, at least not while he was there. 

Peter quietly pushed the door open and saw Davy making his bed with his back towards Peter, so he was unable to see his boyfriend sneaking up behind him. 

All of the sudden Peter hugged Davy from behind, surprising him. “How you doin’ shawty.” Peter joked in Davy’s ear before starting to press a kisses all over the side of his face. 

Davy gasped surprisedly and his face grew red, but he couldn’t help but smile widely as he turned around to see Peter and pulled him in close. Then, Peter pulled a bouquet of daisies out from behind his back and presented them to Davy. “Oh Peter, they’re lovely!” Davy beamed and kissed Peter quickly. 

“Happy anniversary, Peter.”  
“Happy anniversary, David.”  
Davy put the flowers on his desk, picked up a small box, and put it in his pocket. 

“It’s such a nice day, let’s go outside.” Davy suggested. Peter nodded in agreement, and they headed outside. 

When they got there, Peter helped Davy lay out a lawn blanket for them to sit on. Then, Davy handed him the box. 

Peter carefully unwrapped it and opened the box to see the gorgeous watch inside it. He felt a small pang of guilt knowing he couldn’t get Davy anything as nice as he was able to get him, but he pushed that down and looked up at Davy with a big smile. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you Davy.”  
“Oh, i’m so glad you like it!”  
“Of course I would, it’s from you.”

Peter leaned over and hugged Davy so tight that Davy thought he might suffocate, not that that bothered him. 

“Now it’s your turn.” Peter took his guitar off his back to hold it properly. He strummed it slowly to make sure all the strings were tuned. “I wrote you a song.” he beamed, “it’s called ‘I’ll spend my life with you’.” Just the title was enough to make Davy blush. 

Peter began to sing the beautiful melody, and Davy couldn’t help but notice the vulnerability and tenderness in Peter’s voice. It was really endearing and sweet to him. But it was some of the lyrics themselves that stuck with Davy. 

“People come and people go. Moving fast and moving slow.”

“I’m in a crowd and yet i’m all alone.”

“And I hope you’re there, and you still care.”

“i’ve had all the time I need to rearrange my mind and lead the life I thought I wanted yesterday.”

But the line that stuck with him the most was “And boy, I find you’re still on my mind and if you want me to i’ll spend my life with you.”

‘I don’t deserve this.’ Davy thought ‘i’m not worth writing a song about, let alone one this great... Peter deserves better, right?’

Davy could feel his face getting red, and his throat getting tight, and just then, his eyes started to well up. 

Peter, however happily continued to stay his guitar and sing the song he wrote for his boyfriend completely unaware of what was going on in Davy’s mind. 

He couldn’t do it anymore, Davy got up and walked to the back of the backyard, where his father’s garden was, covering his face as tears began to fall.  
it wasn’t long before Peter noticed. 

“Davy, where ya goin?” There was no response, so Peter got up to chase after him. When he finally caught up, he was met with a crying Davy. 

“Hey. Hey, was my song really that bad?” he said half joking. 

“No, no that was the most beautiful song i’ve ever heard.” Davy sniffled and wiped his eyes, still crying. 

“Then what’s wrong, Davy, talk to me.”

Davy turned toward the garden, unable to face Peter in the state he was in.  
“It’s just that you’re so good to me, I really don’t deserve it, and I just sometimes feel like i’m not enough for you.” Davy had talked so fast, Peter almost didn’t understand him, but he did. 

“Oh, David.” Peter wrapped his arms around the smaller man sympathetically before grabbing his shoulders to turn him around. 

“Look at me.” Peter lifted Davy’s chin so he could meet his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“You are everything to me, and so much more. Y’know I wish I could have written a better song to really show how much I love you, but I love you so much it was really hard to put into words.” Peter explained, sappy as ever. 

“But I never did anything to deserve all this a-“

“Yes you have, just you existing would have been enough for me, but you’ve done so much more. You’re my best friend- don’t tell the other guys- and you are kind and understanding and show that you truly care about me. You’re patient, and my God are you gorgeous. Do you want me to go on? Because I could go on forever.”

Davy sniffled and smiled up at Peter.  
“There’s my favorite smile.” Peter beamed softy. “Thank you, love.” Davy kissed him. 

A little while later, they were both laying together on the law blanket when Peter spoke up. 

“David”

“Yeah?”

“I think i’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“As long as you are.”

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Peter didn’t really write i’ll spend my life with you, but it was just the perfect song for this. hope you liked this chapter


	5. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy’s grounded, Micky’s depressed, Mike’s sick, and Peter’s high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning: Drug Use ⚠️

Davy was woken up by the sun coming in through the window above the bed. But there wasn’t a window above his bed- ‘oh, that’s right’ he thought. Davy had spent the night at Peter’s after- well y’know. 

He happily replayed the events of the previous day in his head before realizing his father doesn’t know he stayed over at Peter’s. 

“Peter, Peter, wake up.” Davy tapped his shoulder continuously. 

“Good morning starshine.” Peter’s groggy voice croaked. 

“I’ve got to go. I didn’t tell my father I was staying over. Oh my God, he’s probably livid.”

Peter got up “Okay, okay, it’s gonna be fine. Just get dressed and i’ll walk you home.”

“Peter, I love you, but it’s probably best if you’re not there when he beats my ass for not coming home last night.”

“alright then” Peter laughed. 

Before he let Davy leave, Peter ran up to Davy, and pressed their foreheads together. They both were smiling, but couldn’t see it because their eyes were closed.

“Goodbye, Peter.” Davy said softly

“Farewell, David.” Peter winked back at him.

When he got home, Davy carefully opened his front door hoping his dad won’t notice him coming in, even though that was unlikely. When he walked in he saw his father sitting in his chair and reading a newspaper. 

‘Shit’ Davy thought. Mr. Jones folded the newspaper and set it on his lap.  
“David, where have you been!”

Davy began talking fast again, as he did when he was nervous, “Well, I had to stay at Peter’s because after dinner we walked around town for a little while, and then saw a late movie, and we got so caught up we didn’t realize what time it was, and we were really tired and all. If I knew what time we’d be done I would have called I swear, but we lost track of time, and we were really tired from all the walking around. i’m really sorry.”

His father huffed “Peter’s parents were home, right?”

“Yes” Davy lied.  
What really happened was, Peter’s family had gone upstate to visit his aunt, but because he has yet to come out to his parents and they don’t know about his relationship, Peter faked being sick so he could stay home and spend his anniversary with Davy.

“Okay. You’re grounded for the next two days and today for being irresponsible, but I do appreciate your honesty.”

Davy felt bad because he wasn’t entirely honest, but he still replied with “Yes sir” before going to his room.

A few minutes later his phone chimed, it was a text from Peter. 

“How was the ass beating?”

Davy laughed and responded: “not as bad as I thought but i’m still grounded til friday.”

“geez that sucks” Peter texted back. 

It wasn’t long before he received yet another text, this time from Mike in their group chat “Heard you where grounded, Dave, what happened??”

Davy was not in the mood to explain the situation and what they did so he just shot back: “none of you’re business DAD”

To which Mike cleverly responded:”your*”  
Davy was tired of this so he sent the middle finger emoji and clicked his phone off.  
~~~~~~

Micky had gotten very little sleep for a while. As much as he tried to repress it at first, he still couldn’t get the kiss off his mind and now with their little water fight, he wasn’t sure if he could take it anymore. 

he wanted to text Mike because, as much as he hated confrontation, if they were going to continue being friends the way they were, they had to at least acknowledge it, or so he thought. 

There was no doubt in Micky’s mind that Peter and Davy saw it. Davy is always on his phone, and he tells Peter everything. 

But Micky was still unsure, he was convinced that Mike was straight and the whole thing wasn’t genuine and meant nothing. He was being completely eaten up inside by his emotions. 

“Micky, come out.” Coco knocked on the door. 

“I’m gay!” Micky joked through tears

“I already knew that, dingus” Coco piped “I mean get out of your room, take a damn shower, and for the love of God talk to him, so you can get over it.”

She was hoping to pull her brother out of the funk he’d been in for the whole summer so far. Micky could put on a brave face in front of other people, but a home, he was a total wreck. 

She knew it was a tough situation for Micky, but she also knew Micky was tough enough to handle it. 

“You don’t understand, Coco! He’s my best friend, and I don’t want that to change, especially not by my gay ass confronting him about something he didn’t mean to do, and make him uncomfortable. Not to mention, this could ruin the band! We’re so close, I know it, and I think the songs we just recorded will do really well, as long as I just don’t ruin everything with my stupid emotions!”

Coco decided to leave Micky alone after that. He needed this time to himself, she could tell, ‘but there’s gotta be something I can do’ she told herself.  
~~~~~~

Mike wasn’t doing as bad as Micky. He knows how Micky is, and figured he was already over it and on to another fling. However, his mind still raced thinking about it sometimes. 

He thought about the baseball sweatshirt. ‘Who could that be? I didn’t know Micky was into the athletic types. Is he? Are they still fooling around together? How far have they gone? Who is he?’ His thoughts where becoming a bit much for him. 

So, he went outside to get some fresh air and maybe work on a song. The change of environment helped, but not enough.

‘I’ve got to let this go. Micky seems to have let it go, he hasn’t said a word. He’s been acting very normal too.‘

Mike was good at keeping his emotions somewhat bottled up, otherwise Micky would have definitely noticed him getting flustered that day he was washing his car. 

After a few minutes of staring at the clouds, the July heat really started to get to him. He took off the wool hat he always wore, no matter what the temperature was, and wiped his face with his hand before going inside to get some water. 

“Michael, are you feeling alright?” came his mother’s voice 

“Yeah, i’m fine, Ma. Why”

“You look all pale, and you’re sweating an awful lot.”

“It’s just hot outside, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? It can’t be hot enough for you to sweat this much. It’s supposed to rain later, didn’t you see the clouds?”

“I’m fine, Ma, I promise.”

“Come here, let me feel your forehead.” 

She pressed one hand on his forehead, and one on her own for comparison. 

“Sweet Jesus, Michael, you’re burning up. Now, I want you to go and get some rest.”

Mike trudged upstairs and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and when he woke up his throat was sore, his eyes were crusted shut, and his nose was running. 

“what the fu-... aah-choo!”  
~~~~~~

Peter felt so bad about getting Davy in trouble.

He decided he needed to do something to take his mind off of it. His go-to in this type of situation was to just make some tea and smoke a joint, and since his family wasn’t going to be home until Sunday, he decided it would be nice to smoke on the front porch and soak up some sunshine.

when he got out there, he sat down in an old rocking chair. He set his hot cup of lemongrass tea beside his phone that was softly playing a song by Buffalo Springfield, his friend Stephen’s group. (they were one of his personal favorites)

He took a few long drags from the joint before it started to take effect. He felt relaxed, and that combined with the tea, music, and sunshine made him feel that there was no place he’d rather be. 

The only thing that would make it better was if Davy were there to share this moment with him. 

While he was out there he saw a familiar face walking down the street.

“Oh, hey Coco, how’s it goin?”

“I’m alright, Pete, but I can’t really talk right now. I need to find something to cheer up Micky.”

“Right because of the-“ he trailed off assuming she knew what he was alluding to, which she did. “hmm. Well, i’ll let you know if I think of something.”

“Thanks, man.”

It was terrible for Peter to hear that Micky wasn’t doing well, he hadn’t seen him in a little while, so he was already a little concerned. 

He wondered how Mike was holding up, so he called him. It rang a few times, there was no answer. It continued to ring, still no answer. 

He hung up and a minute later he got a text from Mike: “Can’t talk rn Pete, I’m sick af”

Peter replied: “yikes sorry man”

He sat there for a minute before getting an idea.  
He texted Coco: “Mike is sick you should make micky give him soup or sumn idk”

She replied: “Idk if Micky can face him but i’ll try anything at this point thx”  
~~~~~~

Micky had finally stopped crying, and was distracting himself by reading a book. Then, there was a knock at his door. 

“Let me in, stupid.” 

“Will you please stop with the names, Coco, now’s not the time.”

“Sorry, man. Can you please let me in dear, sweet, intelligent brother.” she mocked. 

“I don’t know, can I?”

“Okay, now you’re being annoying, just let me in.”

“Fine.”  
Micky unlocked the door to let his sister in before returning to his book.  
“Did you want something?” he asked without looking up from his reading. 

“I have a... proposition, if you will, to maybe get you somewhere in your situation.”

Micky looked up, closed the book, and took off his round glasses. “As nervous as this is already making me, keep talking.”

“I think you should go over there and see him. You don’t need to talk about the thing, just spend some time together to loosen the tension, y’know?”

“I guess, but what would I even do? I can’t just show up.”

“Well, since Mike is sick, I th-“

A worried tone took over Micky’s voice, “Mike’s sick?” 

“Yes, Peter told me, now don’t interrupt.”

Micky would have liked to ask why his sister was talking to Peter in the first place, but he let it go. 

“Since Mike is sick, I thought you could deliver some soup to him. I wasn’t sure which kind he likes, so I just got chicken noodle, ‘cause it’s the most basic.”

“He usually prefers either Chicken and Rice or Tomato, but chicken noodle should be fine too.”

“Okay. It’s weird that you know that, but just heat it up and bring it to him. Maybe he’ll even let you spoon feed it to him.” she laughed 

“Still a little too soon.”

“Sorry.”

Micky decided he’d give it a try. He was all cried out for the day, and knew it was best to try to loosen the tension he felt. 

He realized that maybe if they just tried to act like everything was normal things would start to feel normal again, and as much as he hated the thought, he knew Mike didn’t feel the same way about him and he was going to be in relationships with girls and Micky was just going to have to learn to live with that.  
He believed this was his first step to acceptance. 

Once Micky walked into Mike’s house, he knew there was no going back. He had already cooked the soup, and had been let in by Mike’s mom. 

He walked up the stairs to Mike’s bedroom, which now seemed to be a million miles long, but he figured that was just the anxiety getting to him. 

Micky took a deep breath and once again reminded himself to “Let it Be” before knocking. 

“Room service!” he exclaimed in a funny voice. 

“Mick?” came a hoarse voice that Micky immediately recognized as Mike’s. 

“Heard you were sick, so I made you some soup.”

“Well, what’re you doing standing out there for. Come on in.”

Micky walked in a bit awkwardly, thankfully, for him, Mike just figured he was nervous about catching whatever he had.  
“It’s Chicken Noodle. I know it’s not your favorite, but it’s all we had at home.”

“I’m not boutta be picky about soup.” Mike laughed and then coughed. “Thanks, Mick, I appreciate this more than you know.” He smiled. 

Micky tried to hide his blush under a smile, and brought the bowl to Mike, who was sat up in bed. 

“Why don’t you sit down.” Mike gestured to the end of his bed with the spoon.

Micky smiled, and sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. I didn’t have any internet connection at all last week, or I would have added this chapter sooner


End file.
